


The Perfect Master

by MotherOfSnakes



Series: The Erotic Escapades of Loki & His Slave-Girl [2]
Category: Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Thor has a big cock, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfSnakes/pseuds/MotherOfSnakes
Summary: Sequel to Loki Shares His Slave (but it's not necessary to read that first as these are just PWP). Loki lets Thor and Fandral have a turn with his sub (and joins in himself, naturally). Complete smut from start to finish with no hint of plot.





	The Perfect Master

 Naked, I lay back on the bed. Beside me Loki, my lord and master, reclined whilst still fully clothed, his hands roaming delightfully over my body. I sighed with pleasure and pulled him into a kiss. Keen to move things along, I reached for the fastenings of his trousers, but he batted my hands away. "Patience, little slave," he purred.

 At that moment there came a knock at the door, and Loki rose to answer it. I naturally tried to cover my nudity, but Loki said: "None of that!" He snapped his fingers, and ropes appeared out of thin air, twining around my wrists and legs. I suddenly found my hands bound to the headboard above my head. My knees were pulled up so that my feet were flat on the bed and my calves were against my thighs – the ropes secured them there and then snaked back to the headboard, pulling my legs wide apart. I was now helpless, with my moist sex fully exposed and, once Loki opened it, in full view of whoever might be at the door. It was humiliating, embarrassing ... and exciting.

 "Don't be alarmed," said Loki silkily as he walked to the door. "These are invited guests. I asked them along tonight because I think it's time I shared you again."

 I was already aroused from him touching me and tying me up, but my arousal immediately increased at his words. A few months ago, he had announced that he was going to 'share' me with somebody else, by which he meant watch them fuck me. I had agreed to be his slave and he was treating me as such – I was his property and he was lending me to another man – and both of us found that a turn-on. He had used his magic to summon four of the male Avengers to our room, and had ordered me to choose one to fuck. Though I would never have done such a thing without his command, I was eager to join in the game (I had been his sub for about half a year at that point, and he knew well what I would enjoy and what I wouldn't), and had picked Hawkeye. He and Loki had both had their way with me while the other Avengers watched, and I had loved it.

 "Are the Avengers paying us a visit again, my lord?" I asked.

 "Not the Avengers, no," said Loki. Then he paused and added: "Well, one of them."

 He opened the door to reveal his brother Thor, the god of thunder, and his friend Fandral, one of the famous Warriors Three. My jaw dropped as they strode into the room and eyed my bound, nude body with obvious lust. Whilst Fandral was well-known for his sexual escapades and therefore not exactly a surprise, Thor was the last person I had expected to see.

 Loki had what might politely be described as a complicated relationship with his brother – he felt that Thor had always been favoured over him, making him envious and resentful and somewhat insecure about himself. As Loki's willing slave, I was something that belonged to him which Thor could not take, and as such I was astonished that Loki would want to share me with him. Perhaps he was just here to watch? Or perhaps Loki would ask me to choose again, to test whether I secretly wanted his brother? Thor was attractive, in his way, but not my type. I would never have picked him over Loki. And if I was asked to choose between him and Fandral, I'd have picked Fandral to spare Loki's feelings even if I hadn't preferred him anyway.

 I turned to Loki with a questioning look on my face. "I have decided to let my brother here have a turn with you, to show him what a good little slave you are," said Loki with a predatory grin. Then he leaned in close and whispered so that only I could hear him: "And to show him that no matter how hard he tries, he cannot compare to me. That the bedroom is one arena where _I_ am superior."

 I understood then. He knew that he was the only one I really wanted (though I did enjoy being ordered to fuck someone else), and he wanted Thor to know it too. He wanted me to moan _his_ name while Thor took me, to beg for _him_ to take me instead, to make it clear that he, Loki, was the only one who could truly satisfy me. I smiled. This was going to be fun. I had nothing against Thor personally, but I did know he was rather too full of himself – this could be just the thing to bring him down a peg or two, and perhaps make him respect his brother a bit more.

 "Your wish is my command, my lord," I said. "I will pleasure your brother in any way you desire me to. But please, are _you_ going to fuck me?" I was thoroughly aroused now and aching to have him inside me.

 "I might," said Loki, teasingly. "It depends. Are you going to be a good girl for Thor and his friend here?"

 " _And_ his friend?" I queried, glancing at Fandral. I'd assumed he was just going to watch after Loki told me I was to fuck Thor.

 "Oh, yes," said Loki. "You see, the thing is, my brother here, he's rather a big boy. Why don't you show her, Thor?"

 Thor started to remove his clothes. I watched a little apprehensively as his heavily-muscled torso was revealed – he was over a foot taller than me and more than twice my weight, and it had suddenly occurred to me that he could literally snap me in half. He turned his back as he peeled off his lower garments, then, when he was naked, spun around with a flourish, grinning proudly.

 "Holy shit," I murmured. The hard, throbbing cock jutting up against Thor's stomach was the biggest I had ever seen. Loki was above average himself, and Thor was almost a third longer and half again as thick as he was. I was actually scared by his size. I honestly didn't think all that could fit inside me. For the first time, I thought about using the safe-word Loki and I had agreed on when I'd first become his sub. I'd never used it before because I'd never wanted to – I'd enjoyed everything we had done together. But I didn't want to disappoint my master, and beneath the fear, I felt a tingle of excitement. I decided I would wait and see what happened – after all, I could always use the safe-word later on, if Thor did turn out to be too much for me.

 "So, you see," Loki continued, "you're going to need a bit of stretching before you can take him. So Fandral is going to fuck you first."

 I glanced at Fandral again, and saw that he too was now naked. I hadn't even noticed him undressing, I'd been so preoccupied with Thor. He was also hard, and though he wasn't quite as big as Loki (and nowhere near as big as Thor), his cock too was larger than average. It was erotic in the extreme to think of having both him and Thor take me while I was tied up and totally at their mercy, and with Loki watching, but it was still Loki I really wanted. "Couldn't _you_ fuck me first, my lord?" I asked him pleadingly.

 Loki wagged his finger at me. "No," he said sternly, "I'm not sure yet whether you deserve my cock. Please Fandral and Thor, and I'll _consider_ giving it to you. But I will help get you ready, if you like."

 "Oh yes, my lord!" I whined, desperately aroused now. "Please touch me!"

 Loki began caressing me, running his hands over my naked, helpless form, cupping my breasts and gently tweaking my nipples. I quivered with anticipation as his hands moved lower, raising my hips, silently imploring him to touch me between the legs. I could already feel my wetness dripping onto the sheets. But like the tease he was, Loki stopped short, his fingers stroking my lower belly but going no further. "Please, my lord!" I begged.

 Loki beckoned to Thor and Fandral. "Come, join us," he invited. The two men climbed onto the bed, both eyeing me hungrily. "Touch her," Loki urged them.

 "Please, my lord, I want _you_!" I said. I was so turned on by now that anyone's hands on me would be welcome, but I would still rather Loki be the one to touch me. He knew my body so well he could have me on the brink of climax in seconds if he chose.

 "Hush," said Loki firmly. "Be good, or you'll get nothing from me."

 I whimpered as Fandral bent over and drew one of my nipples into his mouth, then cried out as Thor put a hand between my spread thighs and ran a finger up my wet slit. I couldn't help but arch up into his touch, my whole body burning with desire. He slipped his finger inside me and I moaned, keeping my eyes on Loki, letting him know that though this was pleasurable, it was _his_ touch I craved. "Please, my lord," I gasped out, "if I'm good ... if I please them ... will you fuck me?"

 "We'll see," said Loki mischievously.

 "She really is a horny little thing, isn't she?" remarked Thor, sounding almost impressed.

 "As I said, brother," said Loki, "she loves cock. I told you she'd enjoy this, didn't I?"

 "You did," agreed Thor, "but I didn't think she'd be _quite_ so eager."

 Their words aroused me still further and, straining as best I could against my bonds, I pushed myself towards Thor's hand, trying to get more stimulation. Loki pulled Thor's hand away and gestured for him to move. He clambered further up the bed, on the opposite side of me to Fandral, who was still sucking on my nipple. Thor then bent down and took the other nipple in his mouth. My moan escalated into a cry of ecstasy as Loki settled himself between my legs, burying his face between my thighs. He licked my clit once, twice, three times, before sinking down and thrusting his tongue deep inside me.

 "Oh Loki, oh my lord!" I cried. "That feels so good! I'm ... I'm going to ..."

 Loki pulled away and I groaned in frustration. "Don't you dare come yet," he commanded. "Not until I tell you, is that clear?" I nodded, biting my lip. Loki looked up towards the two men ravishing my breasts and called: "I think she's ready for you, Fandral."

 Both men sat up. Loki got up from his place between my legs and vanished his clothes with a wave of his hand. I gazed longingly at his erect cock. He noticed, and grinned wickedly. Fandral moved between my legs, staring shamelessly at my wet, exposed cunt. Without warning he shoved two fingers into me, making me gasp at the unexpected – but very pleasant – intrusion. "She's absolutely soaked," he said.

 "Then get on with it," said Loki, "and make sure you come inside her, she'll need the extra lubrication."

 Fandral withdrew his fingers and put them in his mouth, sucking off my juices. Then he lined himself up and entered me with one quick thrust. He leaned forward, placing his hands on either side of me and supporting his weight on them, and began pumping himself rapidly in and out. After all their teasing it felt amazing to finally be fucked properly and I writhed in pleasure, tugging at the ropes that bound me although I knew it was futile.

 "Do you like that?" Loki purred. "Do you like having him inside you?"

 "Yes," I moaned, "but I'd rather have _you_ , my lord."

 "Too bad," Loki smirked.

 "At least let me suck you," I pleaded, turning my head and leaning as far towards his cock as my bonds would allow.

 "No," said Loki, "but if you want something to suck ..." He gestured to Thor, who was stroking his own cock as he watched Fandral fuck me. He shuffled awkwardly nearer to my head on his knees and guided his huge organ to my lips. I opened my mouth obediently, though I very much doubted I could fit much of him inside. Thor pushed the head of his cock in and I closed my lips around it, suckling as best I could. Thor groaned and forced in more of his length, stretching my jaw with his girth and grinding his tip against the back of my throat. I gagged.

 "That's enough, brother," said Loki to Thor, "you don't want to choke her."

 Reluctantly, Thor withdrew from my mouth and went back to watching Fandral, who appeared to be nearing his climax. He was breathing hard, sweat trickling down his brow and chest as he thrust into me. I could feel my own orgasm building in my belly, but fought to keep it at bay since Loki had not given me permission to come. In an effort to get Fandral there before I lost it, I tightened my internal muscles around his cock, squeezing him. With a grunt of pleasure, Fandral rammed himself deep inside me and came. The feeling of his come spurting into me almost tipped me over the edge, but I managed to hold back.

 "Good girl," Loki cooed, stroking my hair as Fandral pulled out of me. As he got off the bed, Loki reached down and pushed two fingers into me, scissoring them open and closed inside my drenched passage. "Hmm, you're stretched out a bit now," he observed. "Think you're ready to take Thor?"

 "I ... I don't know," I said honestly, my hips lifting involuntarily as my body sought more contact with him. "He's so big! But I'll try, if it will please you, my lord."

 "It will," said Loki. He withdrew his fingers, then stepped back and looked at Thor. "Your turn, brother," he said.

 Thor kneeled between my legs and pressed the swollen head of his cock against my entrance. I twitched, not sure if I wanted to push towards him or pull away. I both did and didn't want him inside me. I was so turned on that I was desperate to be fucked again, but I was still scared of his size, and still longing for Loki, who could bring me to heights of ecstasy no-one else could, to take me.

 Thor rocked his hips forward and the tip of his cock entered me, stretching me wide. The sensation was just short of painful – it didn't quite hurt, but it wasn't exactly pleasurable either. I gasped aloud, trying to spread my legs even further apart and angling my pelvis in an attempt to make the penetration easier. "She's so fucking tight!" Thor exclaimed.

 "I know," said Loki, "but don't worry, she can take it."

 "My lord ... please, I don't think I can," I moaned as another inch of Thor's massive length slipped into me.

 "Yes, you can," Loki asserted. "You can do it. Take him all the way, like a good slave, and I promise I'll fuck you when he's done with you."

 His words made me quiver with lust, and I felt my cunt clench eagerly around Thor's invading hardness. Thor grunted with surprise and enjoyment, and tried to push more of his cock inside me. My tightened muscles resisted and I whimpered.

 "Allow me to aid you," said Loki. He reached down to the top of my slit and brushed his fingertips over my clit, sending a bolt of pure pleasure through me. My inner muscles relaxed a little and Thor slid in another few inches. It was still uncomfortable, but less so as my arousal increased.

 Loki stroked me again and I bucked up towards his fingers, allowing Thor further in. About half his length was sheathed within me now, and my body was getting used to his size, the almost-pain fading and becoming more of a pleasant feeling of fullness. As Loki continued to fondle my clit, more of my juices flowed and made the intrusion easier. With a final long, slow thrust, Thor at last buried himself to the hilt.

 "There, you see?" said Loki as he took his fingers away. "I told you you could take him."

 "Anything for you, my lord," I responded, and Loki grinned. I glanced up at Thor and saw him looking rather disgruntled at my comment – women were usually clamouring to sleep with him, not just going along with it to please the person they really wanted. His expression became one of determination, and he drew his cock about halfway out of me, then thrust it back in, hard. He wasn't used to being second-best and was trying to get a reaction out of me. I deliberately turned to look back at Loki.

 Thor made an angry growling noise in his throat. He seized my hips, fingers digging into my skin hard enough to leave bruises, and began to fuck me in earnest, driving powerfully into me. He appeared to be one of those men who assume that being well-endowed automatically makes you good in bed, without you having to bother with technique. He was hammering into me without a trace of finesse, as if he thought sheer force was the best way to please a woman. Not that I wasn't enjoying it – I liked it rough, and Thor's pounding felt good, but it didn't come close to what Loki made me feel.

 "Do you like my brother's cock?" Loki crooned.

 "Yes, my lord," I admitted, "but I prefer yours."

 "Well, you can't have mine until you make him come," said Loki, "and I think he'd like it if you came for him, too."

 "I want to come for _you_ , my lord," I protested.

 "I'll be watching," Loki purred.

 "No, I mean, I want to come with you inside me," I clarified.

 "And you will," said Loki, "but you'll come with him inside you first."

 "Please, my lord, I ... I'm not sure I can," I lied. Thor might not have been the best lover in the world, but he was certainly good enough to bring me to climax – I just wanted him to think he wasn't. I could see Loki trying to suppress a smirk at my words, knowing exactly what I was doing and appreciating it. Thor, on the other hand, looked extremely pissed off. He slammed himself into me so hard that the whole bed jolted, banging against the wall.

 "You _will_ come for me!" he snarled.

 "Perhaps I can help," said Loki mildly. He stretched out a hand and began to stimulate my clit again, rubbing it gently but firmly with the tip of one finger. Spikes of ecstasy shot through me and I cried out: "Oh, yes! _Loki_! Please, my lord, please put your cock in me!"

 "Not until you come," insisted Loki. "You're going to come with my brother's big dick in you whether you like it or not."

 "No," I whined, attempting to sound as pathetic as possible, as if I really didn't want to come (though of course I did). "No, I don't want to! I want _your_ cock, my lord!"

 "You'll do as you're told," said Loki. "You are my slave and you'll come when I tell you to. If I say you're to come for Thor, then you will."

 His words and the movement of his finger on my clit, combined with Thor's relentless thrusting, were pushing me rapidly towards orgasm. I was shuddering all over and, though I was trying to hold back in order to prolong the game, I knew I was almost there. "No, my lord!" I wailed. "Please don't make me!"

 "I _am_ going to make you," said Loki, his finger moving faster. "Come on, now, I know you're close. Come like a good girl. Let my brother feel that tight little cunt of yours clamping down on his cock. Do as I say, and I'll fuck you as hard as you like when he's finished."

 That was it. I couldn't stop myself any longer. I came with my eyes fixed on Loki, screaming his name as the ecstasy washed over me, struggling against my bonds as my body bucked and writhed of its own volition. As my inner muscles spasmed around Thor's cock, he hit his own peak, and the sensation of his come gushing into me enhanced my pleasure further. He seemed to produce gallons of it, filling me to the brim so that I could feel it sloshing and squelching inside me as he continued to thrust frantically. The size of his cock prevented any of it from leaking out while he was still inside me.

 Loki lifted his fingers away from my throbbing clit, Thor's thrusts slowed and stopped, and I ceased thrashing and tugging at the ropes that bound me. Thor and I were both sweat-soaked and breathing heavily; Loki remained calm and collected, though his eyes burned with lust and pre-come was oozing down his hard shaft. "There's a good little slave," he praised me.

 "Th ... thank you ... my lord," I panted. "Please ... will you fuck me now?"

 Loki glanced at Thor and grinned. I looked too, and saw Thor staring down at me with astonishment and not a little annoyance on his face. "You still want more?" he said incredulously. "After the pounding I just gave you, and having Fandral before that, you want to be fucked _again_?"

 "If it's by him," I said, nodding towards Loki since I couldn't move my hands. "I _always_ want to be fucked by him, he's _so good_."

 Loki's grin widened. Thor muttered something irritable under his breath, shaking his head as he pulled out of me with a wet sucking sound. A veritable river of his seed – and, I supposed, some of Fandral's – immediately flooded out of me on his withdrawal. I squirmed pleasurably at the feeling. It was a vivid reminder that I'd just been fucked by two men, and was about to be fucked by a third. That thought was highly arousing. "Please, my lord," I said plaintively to Loki, "please fuck me! You did promise."

 "I did indeed," said Loki, moving around into position as Thor got out of his way. He reached down and spread my nether lips apart, watching as come continued to trickle out of me. I could feel myself blushing, knowing I must look like a whore. Loki pressed two fingertips to my opening, scooping up some of the seed seeping out. "Look at all this come pouring out of you!" he said, bringing his fingers to my mouth. I drew them inside and sucked them clean, the knowledge that my master was feeding me the semen of two other men, _from inside me_ , increasing my desire. "Two men have just fucked you and spilled their seed inside you," Loki purred, "yet you still want _me_ to fuck you and fill you with some more?"

 He knew the answer perfectly well – he'd have known even if I hadn't made it abundantly clear – but he also knew how much it turned me on when he talked to me like this. The filthier and more degrading his words, the more I liked it.

 "Yes, my lord, oh please, yes!" I cried.

 "You are a horny little slut, aren't you?" said Loki, as he placed the head of his cock to my cunt. I was so soaked with come and my own juices that he slipped in smoothly and easily, filling me deliciously.

 "I'm _your_ horny little slut, my lord," I replied, arching my back in pleasure.

 "Yes, you are," Loki affirmed, beginning to thrust. While one hand tightly held my hip, he placed the other on my belly so that his thumb could caress my clit. He knew exactly what I liked and how I liked it, and in mere moments I was writhing in bliss, ready to climax again.

 "My lord, may I come, please?" I begged.

 "Already?" Thor, who was standing off to one side watching the show, gasped in amazement.

 "What can I say?" said Loki, shrugging. "She loves my cock."

 "But I'm bigger," said Thor petulantly, as though that was all that mattered.

 "Yes, but he's better," I told him, then looked back at Loki, very aware that he hadn't answered me. "Please, my lord!" I said urgently.

 "Hmm," Loki pretended to consider it. "No, I don't think I want you coming quite yet."

 Just then, Fandral, who had been standing next to Thor, moved back over to the bed and climbed up next to me. He was hard again and jerking himself off in time with Loki's rhythm, obviously planning to ejaculate over my face. "She'll suck you, if you want," Loki said to him, then looked at me and added: "Won't you, little slave?"

 "Yes, my lord," I said, "anything, I'll do anything, just please let me come!"

 "No!" said Loki firmly. "You know the rules. Not until I tell you."

 "Please, my lord, please! You feel so good inside me, I need to come, please ..."

 "Shut her up, Fandral," said Loki loudly, ignoring my pleas, and Fandral shoved his cock into my mouth. I sucked obediently, shaking with a combination of pleasure and the strain of trying to hold back my orgasm. Having a cock in my cunt and another in my mouth simultaneously was not helping on that count. I tried to concentrate on sucking Fandral rather than on Loki's exquisite assault on my nether regions, but it wasn't easy.

 Loki turned his head to look at Thor. I hoped _he_ wouldn't recover any time soon – I didn't think I could take another round with him. "So, what do you think of my slave, brother?" Loki asked him conversationally.

 "I'm amazed someone so small can take so many cocks," Thor marvelled. I whimpered around Fandral's length – that sort of talk was exactly the kind of thing liable to tip me over the edge.

 "She'll take as many as I tell her," said Loki, "she's totally obedient. I could get ten men in here to fuck her, and she'd take them all and beg for more as long I promised to fuck her afterwards. She just can't seem to get enough of me."

 "Yes, I'd noticed that," said Thor, rather sourly. "What is this hold you've got over her?"

 "She told you," said Loki smugly, "I'm _so good_."

 Mercifully, I was distracted from their conversation, which was almost guaranteed to make me come if they kept it up, by Fandral abruptly pulling out of my mouth. "Open wide," he hissed as he fisted his cock, jerking it rapidly just behind the head. I did as I was told, and Fandral pointed his cock at my open mouth. A couple more jerks and he was groaning in pleasure as he shot his load straight between my lips, jets of the thick salty fluid splashing onto my tongue.

 "Swallow that," Loki ordered, and, as always, I obeyed. Loki's eyes blazed with lust as he watched me, and I knew seeing me swallow someone else's seed was heightening his arousal even further. As Fandral got off the bed and went to stand with Thor to watch our finale, I licked my lips in a deliberate manner.

 "Oh, you wanton little slut," growled Loki, fucking me even harder. "Just think, when I'm finished, three different men will have spilled their come into your hot little cunt one after another. What do you think that makes you?"

 "Obedient?" I gasped.

 "Yes, an obedient little whore," purred Loki.

 "Then please, my lord, since I've been good, please, _please_ may I come?" I pleaded desperately.

 Loki smiled indulgently and finally uttered the words I'd been waiting for: "You may."

 That was all it took. Ecstasy exploded through my body as an intensely powerful orgasm surged through me, making me convulse in spasms of pleasure. Knowing Thor and Fandral were watching made it even better, made me all the more determined to show them what Loki did to me – that he and only he could satisfy me to this extent. "Loki!" I screamed. "Oh fuck, oh Loki, I'm coming! I'm coming, Loki! Loki! Loki! _Loki_!"

 "Oh yes, that's my good girl," Loki moaned. He loved to watch me climax, and I knew he was close himself now.

 "Come in me, Loki!" I beseeched him. "Please, my lord, give me your seed!"

 Loki thrust faster for a few seconds, then cried out wordlessly as he came. I arched up to meet him, taking him to the hilt, revelling in the feeling of his come spurting into me. It didn't matter that I was already full of Fandral's and Thor's – it was Loki's come I wanted, and I gripped his pulsing cock tightly inside me, milking him for every drop.

 Slowly our shudders subsided and our taut muscles relaxed. Loki looked round at Thor and Fandral and said dismissively: "You can go now." They both pulled on their clothes and left without a word.

 Loki sank down on top of me, still inside me, letting out a satisfied sigh. "Such a good little slave," he said in my ear. A flick of his fingers made my bonds disappear and I wrapped my arms around him happily. I might have been a good slave, but he was the perfect master.


End file.
